5 Times Jeff and Annie Made Up One Time They Didn't
by virginiagirl101
Summary: and One Time They Made Out. Five times during the second season Jeff and Annie made up, one time they didn't, and one time they made out. Inspired by a Ficcy Friday prompt from Milady Milord. J/A.


**AN: This is inspired from a Ficcy Friday prompt from forever ago at Milady Milord, which was "5 Times Jeff and Annie made up, and one time they made out". I knew I had to do it as soon as I saw it, and this is the result. I hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be canon. Sadly, Dan Harmon is the owner, I just get to play.**

**Summary: 5 times throughout season 2 Jeff and Annie made up, one time they didn't, and one time they made out. J/A. **

_5 Time Jeff and Annie Made Up, One Time They Didn't, and One Time They Made Out_

**One- Anthropology 101**

In the future, when Jeff Winger looked back at his first week back for his second year at Greendale, he felt a mixture of emotions. Most of these emotions were negative—such as embarrassment, nausea, and shame. However, there was one bright spot he remembered with fondness.

Said bright spot took place after his insane Anthropology tried to kill him. After the study group had the medical center to get back to their regularly scheduled lives, Jeff decided that he didn't really _need_ to be in the school clinic. So he tried to sign himself out. However, the medical staff, showing surprising efficiency that probably resulted from a law suit, refused to let him leave.

"I'm sorry, but even if you did sign yourself out, you're in no shape to drive yourself home. You'd be a danger to those driving with you, which include this campus, and we're really not equipped to deal with that." Nurse Jackie told him.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled, frustrated. "I'm fine! I just need to get home and clean up!"

Any more conversation was cut off by a timid knock at the door. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" It was Annie.

"No, no, come on in," Nurse Jackie said, using the opportunity to leave the room. "We were just discussing a possible release for Mr. Winger here." Then he was gone.

Annie was still standing sheepishly at the door. He sighed. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there?"

She nodded, and he could see her straighten up, visibly preparing herself for the conversation at hand. "I just wanted to apologize."

He looked at her, confused. "What for?"

"For punching you. I'm really sorry, you didn't deserve that." she looked sheepish.

He sighed. "No, I definitely deserved that. I probably deserved more than that. I mean, I did ignore you all summer, like some sort of jerk."

"Yeah, well, I should be used to that by now." She said, eyes wide. "I just, I hated this past week with the fighting and drama and stuff."

He nodded. "Yeah, I did too. And, I am sorry for ignoring you, and for treating you the way I did."

She shrugged, "Well I did kind of prove your point."

He shook his head. "Well, I just made it worse." they just looked at each other for a while. "Can we just forget everything that happened and go back to being friends? I really like being your friend, Annie."

She nodded, smiling at him. "I really like being your friend too."

He smiled at her. "Okay, well, _friend_, what do you say we get out of here?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure you're ready to leave?"

He rolled his eyes. "Annie, I'm fine. I just need a ride home. And, as you are somewhat responsible for this, I'm making you be that ride." He gave her his charming smile.

She rolled her eyes back at him. "Fine, but when you get infection from lack of care, don't come complaining to me."

As they left, he basked in the feeling that, finally, things were getting back to normal.

**Two—Cooperative Calligraphy**

The day after the bottle episode, Jeff and Annie had found themselves in the study room at the same time, by themselves. Annie had arrived early, needing to start work one her diorama from Green Week after study group, and so taking the time beforehand to actually study. Jeff had arrived early because he had decided that skipping class to take a nap was the perfect use of his time. Neither of them were expecting the other person to be there, so they both froze when Jeff walked in to find Annie hard at work. However, he slumped down in his seat, pulling out his phone, and she continued studying. They sat through about ten minutes of awkward silence before Annie finally broke it.

"Jeff," she started hesitantly, unsure of what his reaction would be after what had happened the day before. "I'm sorry I made you miss your date."

He looked up from his phone before sighing. "Its fine, Annie. Obviously the pen was important to you for some strange, insane reason. It was just a date, it's not like I can't get plenty of those."

Annie nodded, but felt the need to defend herself—she knew it wasn't mature, but she was sick and tired of him treating her like a crazy person. "Well, like I said, I'm sorry. It's just, pens are expensive, and I used to have a whole pack before they went missing because people keep taking them, and I need something to write with, and not everyone has copious funds from when they were lawyers, you know!"

He put down his phone before staring at her incredulously. "Annie, are you seriously telling me you're so broke you can't afford to buy more pens?"

She flushed. "No, but it's the principle of things. Today it's pens, tomorrow its notebooks, the next day it's jewelry or something!"

He smirked at her. "I can honestly promise you that, despite what Pierce may think, I will never take your jewelry."

She nodded seriously at him. "I really appreciate it."

He looked at her speculatively. "Are you really that hard pressed for money?"

She sighed. "Not really. I'm fine. I just haven't paid rent for this month yet, so I'm living off of Ramen Noodles, and school is the one thing I have left, Jeff, and if I do bad at that, what happens to me? Then I'm just some sort of failure!"

He looked at her seriously. "Well then, I'm sorry for taking some of your pens. If you ever need anything school related, I'll be happy to buy it for you. I may not take my education seriously, but I know you do."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Jeff, but no thanks. I don't want to have to depend on anybody. I can do this myself. Things will get better after this month, I'm sure of it."

He smiled, "You know, I was wrong about you yesterday."

She looked at him, confused. "Hm?"

"When I called you a 'precocious little bitch'. I was wrong. If you really were one, you would have taken my offer of help without any thought and gladly bled me dry. So I'm sorry."

She giggled. "I don't think I could bleed you dry with school stuff, Jeff. But thanks for the apology."

She went back to studying, and he just started at her for a little while. After a while, she felt the silence sink in, and apparently he did too, because he spoke up again.

"So," he started, "Are you doing a diorama for this Green week thing?"

She brightened up, nodding excitedly. "Yeah, I'm doing 'A Key to a Brighter Tomorrow'—I think there are going to be sunglasses on the animals and everything!"

As she chattered excitedly about her diorama, she felt his eyes on her and noticed the soft smile on his face—yup, everything was getting back to normal.

**Three—Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design**

As Jeff walked to his car to (finally) leave campus, he couldn't help but yawn. It had been quite the day—and night. First Annie and the Dean had found out about his fake class, and he'd thought Annie was going to draw and quarter him. Then his fake professor had shown up and Annie had dragged him headlong into an investigation. Then Troy and Abed's fort had taken over campus, and they had chased the fake professor through it. Then it turned out it was all the dean's doing, then it turned out Annie was in on it too—which impressed him, to be honest, and then they conspired against the dean, and she went off book, and then the cop came, but Garrity was still alive, and finally Troy and Abed collapsed the blanket fort, trapping him and Annie under it. Then they had to spend a half an hour helping Pierce out. So, yeah, Jeff was pretty exhausted at this point. All of a sudden he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jeff! Jeff, wait!" it was Annie.

He turned around, wondering what she was up to. "Annie? What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to apologize again?"

"Apologize for what?"

"For conspiring against you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it go that far. It's just, I work so hard at school, and I know you don't take it seriously, but if you could fake a class—imagine what I could do, I could pretend to take all my blow off credits in one semester and be out of here, but that would be the easy way out, and I didn't want the temptation, so I kind of took it out on you. So again, sorry." She's looking at him sheepishly.

He looked at her. That was her second confession of the night. He had been expecting the 'I love you'—they'd planned that, but he hadn't expected her rant about summer. At the time, it had made him feel terrible. After thinking about it, he felt even worse. "It's ok. And, I'm sorry too."

She looked at him again. "What for? I was in on all your conspiring the whole time."

"We've never really talked about this summer, have we?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Jeff, come on, I was just acting . . ."

He cut her off. "Were you really? Because I think we both know there was some truth there." When she didn't respond, looking frozen, he smiled sadly. "I never really thought about how what had happened between the two of us affected you. I was too busy worrying about how it would affect me. And I'm sorry for that. What you said, well, it made me feel terrible to be honest. And I _am_ sorry Annie. I'm sorry I ignored you all summer. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to put the whole night behind me. You were never a 'dirty secret' to me, I just didn't want to face the backlash. And I don't think you're crazy." He smiled at her hopefully.

She smiled back at him, relaxing fully. "Thank you," she murmured.

"What?"

"All I've ever wanted from you is acknowledgement, Jeff. I didn't need an apology, just acknowledgement that you realized what you did, how I felt, and that I wasn't crazy." She paused, shrugging. "The apology is pretty good too."

He smiled at her. "So, see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "See ya. Maybe we'll find more people to conspire against."

He laughed. "I hope not. I think I need at least a week of sleep before I can do this again."

"Oldie." She smirks at him.

He smirked back. "Yeah, but I pull it off well."

She nodded, giggling. "Good night, Jeff."

He paused before pulling her into a quick hug—the first one he'd initiated since the year before. "Night, Annie."

**Four—Asian Populations Studies**

The day after he shot her down, Rich had offered to buy Annie coffee to 'make sure there are no hard feelings. I really like you as a friend.' Annie had agreed, but he had left pretty early to go to work at the clinic, which meant that Annie was left alone, sitting in the Greendale cafeteria and feeling sorry for herself. As she stared into her cup, she suddenly felt the sensation of being watched, causing her to look up just as Jeff sat down.

"Where's Doctor Do-no-wrong?" He asked her.

She sighed. She really did _not_ want to get into it with Jeff again. "He had to work at the clinic," she told him, looking back down at her coffee.

She felt his eyes on her, watching. "I heard about last night," he told her softly.

She narrowed her eyes. Abed. She was going to kill him. "I know, 'ha ha', right? Nobody wants to be with precious Annie, who is too young and naïve to touch." She felt him staring at her still. "Get to the point or go away, Jeff. I'm not in the mood for your games."

"I'm sorry he shot you down. I know you really liked him," he told her.

She stared at him. He actually seemed genuine, which was surprising. "What's with the change of heart about Rich?"

"I realized, he's not that bad of a guy. And you're right—I shouldn't stop guys from getting close to you just because I don't like them, or I'm uncomfortable with it. It's rude to you, and you don't deserve it. So, I'm sorry." He looked genuine at least.

"It's ok, I guess," she started before sighing. "I just wish he'd said yes. I mean, am I absolutely repulsive to guys or something? Is that why this always happens to me?"

He shook his head. "No. Annie, one day you're going to find someone absolutely amazing who thinks that you're absolutely amazing. And he's going to do everything in his power to make you smile. Cause that's what you deserve, okay?"

She smiled at him. "Okay."

He nodded towards her coffee cup. "I was going to offer to buy you a drink, but it seems someone beat me to it."

She smirked at him. "Well, you snooze, you lose." She paused, considering. He had been a jerk, but he apologized. "You can keep me company while I drink it, though."

He nodded. "Gladly, milady. Gladly."

**Five—Celebrity Pharmacology**

After everyone had left, Jeff snuck back into the costume room to steal the jacket and sunglasses from his costume. It wasn't like anyone would miss them, and he'd kind of earned them. Plus, they made him look so good, could anyone really blame him for taking them? As he started to sneak out of the behind the stage area, the sound of crying made him freeze. He considered ignoring it, but then he heard a sob. He groaned. He _recognized_ those sobs. Usually he heard them right before he agreed to whatever her crazy scheme of the moment was, just to make her stop. And, since she didn't know he was there, he figured he should figure out what was wrong.

Sighing, he followed the sound of the sobbing. When he found her, huddled up behind a rack of costumes, he realized that the tears were even more heartbreaking when she wasn't doing it for show. "Annie?" he asked, causing her to look up, then turn around.

"Go away, Jeff," she sobbed out.

He sighed. "Come on, kiddo," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Like you care," she told him. "You're too busy worrying about how cool you look and stealing costume pieces."

He looked down at the costume in his hands, impressed she'd noticed it with the quick glance she'd had. "You have to admit, they make me look good."

She just continued crying.

He sighed again, squeezing himself into the space next to her and sitting down, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Who do I have to hurt this time?"

She tried to nudge of his arm. "No one. Go away, Jeff, I don't need you to fix this. You don't need to feel guilty. You can go be the cool guy, no need to hang out with little old Annie"

"What?" he asked. "Annie, come on. You know I don't like it when pretty girls cry."

When she didn't even roll her eyes at that, he grew more worried.

"Annie, come on, you can tell me anything."

"Like you care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" at this point, he was very confused.

"You hate me! You all hate me!" Before he could contradict her, she continued. "And I couldn't even blame you. I _knew_ enabling Pierce was a mistake. I just, I couldn't bear the thought of being late on my rent—what if my landlord made me . . . _do something_? And now I've lost the best relationships I've ever had, all because I'm too weak to make it on my own. I'm sorry, Jeff!" and then she was full out sobbing.

Concerned, he tightened his grip on her, turning her so she was crying into his shoulder. "Annie, it's okay. We don't hate you."

She looked up at him tearfully. "You don't?"

He sighed. "No Annie. I don't think we could ever hate you. You're too . . ._ good _for that, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"Annie, we're all pretty much over it. Yeah, it sucked, but it was fixed. No lasting harm, okay? You need to stop worrying about being so perfect, we're not going to leave you, okay?"

She sniffed. "Okay."

He sighed, knowing he would regret asking, but he couldn't help it—he felt protective of her. "Is it really that bad? That you would take money from Pierce?"

She sobbed, nodding. "I was late for my rent for the last few months, and my landlord said that if I was late this month, I'd have to pay a late fee or work it off in the shop downstairs."

"Wait, was Pierce telling the truth? Do you _actually_ live over Dildopolis?"

She nodded tearfully. "It's the only place I can afford."

"What about your parents?"

She stiffened. "I don't talk to my parents."

He froze. "Wait, why not?"

She looked at him. "After my breakdown, my mom wanted to us brush it under the rug, but I wanted to go to rehab, because I knew I needed help. So she said that if I went to rehab, I should never try to contact them again. I left, they cut me out, and I haven't seen them since."

He looked at her, surprised. "I didn't know."

She shrugged. "No one did. I didn't want them to."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't notice how bad it is." He felt awful, like he had failed some sort of duty.

She had stopped crying. "Don't be. I didn't want anyone to know. I need to do this, to prove I can take care of things myself."

He nodded. "Well, if you ever need anything, you have five very willing friends ready to help."

She grinned at him. "Thanks Jeff."

He smiled at her. "Now, let's get out of here. These clothes aren't going to look cool themselves."

**One Time They Didn't—Paradigms of Human Memory**

Annie walked into the cafeteria the day after Jeff and Britta's relationship thing was revealed. She was still angry, and hurt, about what had taken place the day before. However, after thinking it over, she realized it wasn't entirely Jeff's fault. Yes, he had lead her on all year. And yes, he had brutally shut her down in front of everyone, telling her it was all in her head. And while that was wrong, she wasn't entirely in the right. If she had just thought, she never would have confronted him then, because she knew Jeff, she knew he didn't do well with public confrontations. She should have waited to talk to him in private, like she was now, and it would have gone over a lot better.

As she looked around the cafeteria, she saw him sitting by the window. She walked over to him cautiously. "Hey Jeff," she said with a smile, "do you mind if I sit down?"

He looked at her cautiously, but nodded. "Sure. Out of class early?"

She smiled. "Yeah, the teacher wanted to take a nap, so he canceled. Can you believe it? What a waste of valuable class time.'

He smiled at her. "You know, anyone else would be cheering."

She nodded. "Yeah, but how am I supposed to get out of here if my teachers never come to class? I wouldn't be prepared for a real school."

He froze. "You're still considering transferring?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, that was always the plan, come here for a few semesters, then leave. I've just got to find a college that would take me."

He smiled at her. "That shouldn't be too hard, you're awesome."

"Aw, thanks Jeff," she told him. "But you'd be surprised. Not too many colleges want to take a high school dropout former drug addict."

"Well, then, they're stupid," he responded, and she thought he was being sincere.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." She told him.

He looked at her warily. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to apologize for confronting you in front of the group. I know it was awkward, and I should never have put you in that situation."

He relaxed. "Well, thanks. Apology accepted."

She wasn't finished. "Yeah, I know you feel awkward about your feelings for me, and you don't do well with public declarations. I should have confronted you in private."

He stiffened again. "Annie, what feelings?"

"Oh come on, Jeff. It's been pretty obvious you like me as more than a friend since fall."

"I thought, what with your examples yesterday, we'd proved that it is _all in your head_."

"Okay, maybe I was reading into those examples . . ."

"Maybe?"

She cut him off with a stern look. "But those aren't the only moments."

He crossed his arm. "Oh yeah, name one."

"Okay, how about the way you tackled me with the conspiracy theories?"

"I was trying to save your life. From you, by the way, so really it was all you!"

"You didn't need to _tackle_ me! And you licked your lips Jeff, I may be young, but even I know that means you wanted to kiss me."

"My lips were dry from the exertion of _tackling you_!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about what you were jealous of Rich?"

"I wasn't jealous of him, I just hate him!"

"Oh yeah? Well you warmed up to him real fast as soon as he turned me down!"

"That doesn't have to do with _anything!_"

"Okay, what about the fact that you joined the student elections because I insulted you? And then when we hugged, you held me pretty tight!"

He placed both palms on the table. "Dammit Annie, you're reading into things. How many times do I have to tell you? The only feelings I have for you are _strictly platonic_. Everything else is all in your head."

They had kept quiet because they were in public, but the location had slipped away from her. With that line though, she realized they were in the cafeteria. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked away. "Oh so that's how it is, huh? I'm back to 'Crazy Annie' now? You know what, Jeff, you'll treat me nice and give me long looks when we're alone and when it's good for you, but the instant you have to man up, you deny it again? Well, I'm sick of it, Jeff. I'm done. I'm done with you, I'm done with your games. I don't want to hang out one on one anymore, because I'm apparently an oblivious idiot who reads into things. Here's the thing though. You let me walk away, you let me leave? I want you to stay out of my personal life. I don't want you worrying about me, or scaring away guys, or trying to give me money. I walk away, and outside of study group, you leave me the _hell_ alone."

Grabbing her bag, she stood up and stormed out. For a second, she thought he would stop her, but when he didn't, she straightened her shoulders. She was through with Jeff Winger.

**And one time they made out—Paintball Finale**

As everyone left the room one by one, Jeff sighed. He couldn't believe Pierce had actually walked out on them. Yes, they did vote him out of the group, but this was different. If they'd kicked him out, they would have had the upper hand, but by walking out, Pierce had gained the upper hand. And that was unacceptable.

He was distracted from his musing by the sight of Annie giggling at Abed as she said goodbye and walked out. What was _with_ that? First she was giving him flirtatious looks and using her 'I love butterflies' voice, then she held onto his vest, though she left it on the table due to the smell. Now she was promising to _hang out_ with him over the summer. "I'm sure you will," Jeff couldn't help but mumble under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Annie heard. "What was that, Jeff?" she asked, bristling.

He jolted. "Nothing you need to worry about, Annie."

She nodded, smirking. "Good. Like I said, Abed, I'll see you around."

Abed nodded from where he was still sitting. "Cool. I'll see ya."

Annie left, leaving him and Abed alone in the study room. It was silent, with Abed staring at Jeff and Jeff contemplating the events of the day. After a few minutes, the curiosity got to him. "What's up with you and Annie?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, we kissed," Abed informed him tonelessly.

Jeff couldn't help but stiffen, placing his hands on the table in front of him. "What?"

Abed just continued looking at him. "We kissed today. She was Leia, I was Han, paint was coming down, it just seemed right." He tilted his head consideringly. "It was actually pretty hot."

Jeff grasped the table, starting to stand up. "Abed, what were you thinking?"

Abed was still gazing at him steadily. "That cinematically the moment called for the kiss."

Jeff stare at him in shock. "Abed, it's _Annie_."

"So? Annie is usually cool, but today she was super cool. She's nice and a friend. Isn't it usually best to like the people you kiss?"

"Yeah, but . . ."

"But what, Jeff? I don't know why you're bothered by this. It's not like you and Annie are together. In fact, you just denied there being anything going on between the two of you. So why are you bothered by this?"

Before Jeff could respond, he got up and walked away.

After being left alone in the study room for a few minutes, during which he was not sulking, thank you very much, Jeff was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and much to his surprise, Annie came back. He looked up at her, surprised. "I thought you left."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I forgot something." And she walked over to the vest.

He snorted. "You really came back for that thing?"

She glared at him. "And so what if I did?"

"So what, you're into Abed now?"

She looked at him steadily. "And what if I was?"

"Are you honestly telling me you're attracted to _Abed_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Annie, it's _Abed._"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I understand that! What's wrong with Abed? He's nice, he's a good friend, he notices other people, he cares about other people . . ."

"At that makes him a good date?" He asked incredulously.

"Well at least he's honest about how he feels about people! Which is more than I can say about _some people_."

He sighed, frustrated. "Are we back to that again?"

She glared. "I don't know, Jeff, are we?" she gave him a hard look. "Like I said, I'm sick of this. You lead me on for a year, and then made me feel like an idiot in front of the group for actually thinking there might be something to it."

He opened his mouth to tell her that she was reading into things again, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"And another thing. Why do you even _care_, Jeff? You said it yourself, you have no feelings for me. So what does it matter if I'm interested in somebody? It doesn't affect you!"

He stood up, placing his hands flat on the table. "Why can't you see I'm trying to make sure you don't get hurt?"

"Really? Well too bad, Jeff. My love life is none of your business. I can kiss who I want, or have feelings for who I want, or even sleep with who I want, and you have no right to do anything about it!" She took a deep breath, grabbing the vest. "You should be glad—you got your wish, I'm moving on. You won't have to feel awkward because of my feelings for you, or always worry about leading me on, because I've accepted that if you ever had any feelings for me, it was all in the past. But, moving on is hard enough without you always dragging me back in, so just stop. Please." And she walked out the room without looking back.

After she left, he spent about a minute just sitting there. He'd thought that hearing Annie say she was moving on would make him feel relieved, but it didn't. Instead, he was more frustrated than before. He'd never thought about it, but if she was moving on, it meant she was moving on _to someone else_. And Jeff had just come to the realization that that was completely unacceptable. Suddenly, all the feelings he'd tried so hard to repress since the summer before—first by reasoning them away, then by ignoring them, and finally by sleeping with Britta—were coming back, flooding into his system.

Oh crap. He really _did_ care about her. Well, shit.

Before he knew what was happening, he was running after her. "Annie, wait!"

Luckily, she was barely at the door. "What is it, Jeff?" she turned around, looking resigned.

He took a deep breath. "I don't want you to move on from me."

"Well too bad!" she snapped. Then she paused, looking confused. "Wait. What?"

"I don't want you to move on from me, or to date Abed, or Rich, or anybody. I don't want you kissing anybody else, either."

"What, so I'm just supposed to repress my sexuality to make you happy?" she paused, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I heard the Brittaness of that statement, but it doesn't make it any less valid."

"No, you're not." He said. "I want you to kiss me."

She was looking at him in shock. "What?"

He shrugged. "What can I say, jealousy has always been the way to open my mind to my attraction to you, and you know it. I don't want you to kiss anybody else but me."

She snorted. "What, so we kiss, and you ignore me for the summer? No."

He growled. "Annie, I won't ignore you."

She looked at him evenly. "That's what I thought last time. This isn't fair, Jeff. You can't just decide that we're supposed to do this because you're jealous, and then expect me to be all for it. I mean, once again, we're in private. What's stopping you from backing out and saying it was all in my head again."

He looked at her, slightly hurt, but also resigned. "I know." He sighed. "I know, Annie. But I really do have feelings for you, and I promise not to brush it off this time."

She looked like she was about to waver, and he felt hope rise up in him as her face softened. Before anything happened, both of their phones beeped. She checked hers. "It's the group. They're waiting for us to leave for Denny's." There was a pause before her face hardened again. "Sorry, but no." she smirked at him. "You're going to have to do better than telling me this in a library when we're by ourselves. I need more than that. You're going to have to prove it." And, once again, she was gone.

He looked after her, feeling as if someone had dropped a bombshell on him. Then he noticed that she was heading determinedly to the group, who were apparently closer than expected. Making up his mind with a nod, he walked outside, using his long legs to catch up with her. "Annie," he said, when he was even with her. That was the only warning he gave her before grabbing her hand and dragging her until they were within hearing distance of the group, who were staring at them in shock.

"Jeff, what the hell?" she yelled, turning to face him.

He took a deep breath. "You said you wanted more. Is this public enough for you?"

At her shocked nod, he continued. "Annie, I'm sorry. None of it was in your head. I want you, I have for a while now."

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, he kissed her. At first, he gently touched his lips to hers and held them there, waiting for her to respond. When she did, he opened his mouth enough to swipe his tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to it, and he moaned into the kiss. He ran the hand holding hers up her arm to her neck, and then up her neck to entangle in her hair. His other hand grabbed onto her hip, pulling her close to him before resting low on her back and moving in circles.

Meanwhile, he could feel her hands moving too. First, she grabbed onto his belt loops, pulling him closer to her. Then her hands moved up his body to rest by his shoulders.

Before things could escalate, he heard a familiar voice say "oh for Pete's sake, get a room."

Annie suddenly pulled back, her cheeks flush and breathing heavily.

He rolled his eyes at the interruption, but focused on the woman in his arms. "Okay?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

She grinned at him widely, nodding "Very okay. But, um, we're in public."

He smiled back. "That was kind of the point," he told her, leaning down again.

She backed off a bit. "Jeff," she hissed, "our study group is watching."

He turned to look at his friends, who were watching with expressions that ranged from disgust (Britta) to unsurprised (Abed), before shrugging. "I don't care," he told her, looking into her eyes.

When he saw her face soften, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again. She responded immediately, and he moved the hand from her hair to her back, lifting her up and spinning her around slowly, like some idiot from a movie, but hey, it seemed like something she'd like.

She immediately confirmed his suspicions by moving her hands up around his neck, running them over his face and into his hair. He almost pulled back to complain, but it felt too good and he'd wondered for a while what they would feel like.

As they continued to kiss, he could hear the others walking away, but he didn't care. He was content to finally own up to his decisions and continue making out with Annie.

**AN: So I've been working on this for 3 days. I'm still iffy about the make out scene, it's the first time I wrote one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think, feedback is love.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think, feedback is love.**


End file.
